Craniofacial abnormalities account for approximately one third of all congenital birth defects, are a major cause of infant mortality and dramatically impact national health care budgets. This proposal requests support for the annual meeting of the Society for Craniofacial Genetics and Developmental Biology (SCGDB). The significance of this application is that SCGDB annual meeting is the only annual interdisciplinary meeting specifically focused on craniofacial genetics, development, evolution, disease and repair. The SCGDB annual meeting brings together leading investigators to present cutting-edge unpublished research, and provides a scientific, educational and professional forum for students, post-docs, residents and fellows to discuss their science and interact with established and recognized researchers, clinical geneticists and surgeons in the field of craniofacial biology. This proposal addresses a number of the missions and aims of the National Institute for Dental and Craniofacial Research's strategic plan by promoting novel and innovative research avenues for improving critical health issues in craniofacial development as well as preventing congenital craniofacial malformation syndromes. The broad and long-term impact of the SCGDB annual conference is to facilitate the establishment of scientific collaborations (basic research and clinical), and to promote education, research, and communication about normal and abnormal development of the tissues and organs of the head, with the ultimate goal of informing clinicians in the care and treatment of patients with craniofacial conditions.